BW056: The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Nurse Joy |michars =Robert, Robert's grandfather (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Robert's Swoobat, Nurse Joy's Audino, Swadloon (x3), Amoonguss (multiple), Cottonee (multiple), Alomomola (flashback), Deerling (Summer Form), Sawsbuck (all forms) Pokémon that appeared in the photos: Spheal, Sealeo, Tauros, Shinx, Luxray, Combee, Minccino, Bidoof, Munna, Staravia, Lickilicky, Foongus, Swanna, Herdier, Liepard, Zebstrika, Sandile, Zorua, Gigalith, Sewaddle, Beartic, Cubchoo, Emolga, Galvantula, Bouffalant, Cherubi, Skorupi, Alomomola, Watchog, Basculin, Darmanitan |guest =Robert}} is the 6th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis At the Pokémon Center on route to Driftveil City, Ash and co. meet Robert, a Pokémon photographer, who wanted to see a sight no one has ever seen. No one that is except his grandfather: All four season forms of Sawsbuck gathered in the same place at the same time. Though Cilan explained that it was impossible for this to happen, Robert explained that it did happen because his grandfather took it. That was his photo. Can Ash and friends be able to help Robert find the Sawsbucks by tracking the Deerling? Episode Plot As Ash tickles Pikachu, he gets approached by a photographer. The photographer is pleased he sees an actual Pikachu and takes some photos of him. The photographer admits it is quite rare to catch a Pikachu in Unova region. Ash admits he got it from Kanto and came here to challenge the Unova's Gym Leaders. The heroes introduce themselves, while the photographer is Robert. He shows them his photo album, making the heroes amazed by the photos. He shows them an old photo book, which contains pictures taken by his grandfather. Suddenly, Iris and Cilan are shocked, as they see a strange photo. Cilan points the photo at Robert, who confirms his grandfather took it. Cilan explains Sawsbuck changes appearance with the season, but it is a mystery how all of them can be gathered into one place, as shown on grandfather's photo. Ash thinks the image is real, as it was taken. Robert is pleased to hear that, for his grandfather said the same when Robert told him his friends doubt if the picture is real. Robert has decided to take the same picture, to prove everyone it is correct. Robert shows his image, which features the same flowers on his grandfather's image, somewhere on a nearby mountain. Cilan asks even if he finds the place, how can he be certain if the Sawsbuck will appear. Robert replies the key is patience, for the best pictures can be taken if waited enough, even if it takes days. Robert shows his picture of the flowers to Nurse Joy, who shows him the directions where he can find such flowers. The heroes decide to join him as well. Robert sends Swoobat to search for the flowers. Robert also shows on grandfather's picture there is also the spring behind the Sawsbuck, but has not seen any trace of water on the map. As Iris tries to look for Swoobat, Robert, Ash and Cilan encounter a Deerling in Summer Form. They decide to track it down. It starts to become foggy, but Ash and Robert still track down Deerling. However, they lose it and see Cilan and Iris are missing. Swoobat comes down with the flower seen on the pictures. Ash admits it is getting foggy, but Robert is still determined to find the location. Ash understands, so both of them follow Swoobat. They soon see the fog is clearing up. Robert finds the flowers, but sees on his picture there is no giant tree. Pikachu sees some Pokémon. Robert immediately grabs him, for the Pokémon, Amoonguss, release a poisonous spore cloud. Suddenly, they notice the Deerling again. Robert believes it could take them to the herd, which is lead by a Sawsbuck. Swoobat comes and charms Deerling. Ash and Robert follow Deerling, making the latter shocked, as he encounters the same tree as in his picture. Robert is displeased, as Deerling ran away, so proposes to make a camp, for night is soon to come. Later, Ash checks Robert's grandfather's photo album. Robert thinks of going to Kanto after taking the picture of Sawsbuck. Robert remembers his grandfather told him sometimes people may accidentally wander into a different world and experience events such as he did to take the picture of all four Sawsbuck, making him proud he was the one who did that. Ash and Robert promise to look tomorrow for possible places. Next day, Deerling wakes up Ash, licking him. Robert wakes up, too, and both believe Deerling wants them to follow it. They come to a field, where Deerling eat the grass. Robert takes some pictures of Deerling, but notices an Amoonguss. He tackles a Deerling, causing him to be poisoned by Amoonguss. Ash runs to Robert, who replies he has no antidote for poison. Ash carries Robert down the mountain and soon notices the fog around him. Ash gets approached by the Deerling and a Sawsbuck. Ash follows them and soon comes to the same place where Robert's grandfather took his photo. The other three Sawsbuck appear, amazing Ash, who tries to wake up Robert. The spring glows, curing Robert from poison. Robert wakes up and sees all four Sawsbuck. The Sawsbuck leave, making Robert pull the camera from Ash's neck to photo the Sawsbuck. Later, Robert and Ash go down the mountain, admitting it was a strange place. Iris and Cilan arrive, who are glad they came as soon as the fog cleared. Ash and Robert tell they were separated since yesterday, but Iris and Cilan claim they were separated only 10 minutes. Robert shows them the picture of Sawsbuck, but Iris and Cilan can't tell from the fog. Ash is annoyed, but Robert is still pleased, for he and Ash experienced something nobody else has. Debuts Character *Robert *Robert's grandfather (flashback) Pokémon *Deerling (Summer, Autumn, and Winter forms) *Sawsbuck (Spring, Autumn, and Winter forms) *Amoonguss *Liepard Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Scrafty *"Who's That Pokémon?": Swoobat (US) *During the battle with Deerling, Cheren/Bianca Music was being played. Gallery Ash tickles Pikachu BW056 2.jpg A photographer has his sight on Pikachu BW056 3.jpg Pikachu's photo BW056 4.jpg Robert's album BW056 5.jpg Cilan and Iris cannot believe a photo BW056 6.jpg Robert's grandfather's photo BW056 7.jpg The Sawsbuck change appearances through seasons BW056 8.jpg The heroes agree to go with Robert BW056 9.jpg Deerling runs away BW056 10.jpg Swoobat found a flower BW056 11.jpg Robert protects Pikachu from being poisoned by an Amoongus BW056 12.jpg Ash admires the pictures BW056 13.jpg Deerling woke Ash up BW056 14.jpg Robert gets poisoned BW056 15.jpg Robert gets cured BW056 16.jpg The magic of the lake BW056 17.jpg The four Sawsbuck gather BW056 18.jpg Robert pulls Ash away BW056 19.jpg The Sawsbuck's picture }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes